tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Valvolux Festival: Day 2
Log Title: Valvolux Festival: Day Two Characters: Bulwark, Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare, Mesocyclone, Sit-Com, Spike, Springer, Typhoon Location: Valvolux Date: October 31, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Day two includes a spectacle: the White Knight versus the Dragon! Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:42:45 on Wednesday, 31 October 2018.' The party in Valvolux spills into another cycle. Some of the lamps are burnt out or have floated away, and a bit of trash has started to collect on the margins, collected by drones and low-caste workers. People stand around in costume, discussing gossip about what Knightmare has planned to announce soon for tonight's entertainment. More bands? Caged oddities? Firecons? Rumors spread that Bulwark himself might be in attendance, although no one can quite be sure who started the story. Typhoon arrives in Valvolux. She's been painted yellow with what looks to have been a paintbrush. As she drives up and transforms, some of the paint flakes off, revealing her tan and brown armor underneath. She looks around, wide-opticked, at the transformation that has taken place in Valvolux. "Wow! I'd never have guessed this was the same place! If I weren't a worlds-famous navigator, I'd say I brought it to the wrong place." Knightmare stands near the same as she had last night where the contestants for the costume contest had been standing, her arms crossed as she scans the crowds and again nodding to the handful of Valvoluxians she has meet. She would be seen smiling if her faceguard was not in place and waits for Bulwark's arrival before she makes any annoucements... the large square being used for the main prt of the festival happening to be rather large.. almost as if something had been planned ahead of time. Springer arrives not too far behind Typhoon, still shaking his head and wondering why the Femme wanted painted that color but still keeping pace with her, "Oh? So the rumor you got lost in Metroplex was just that.. a rumor?" The large Bot does his own lookover and nods in agreement that it looks like it's recovering well but also keeping a optic out for trouble... it is former Cons afterall in semi-charge of the place. Delusion has set up a small booth of her own and has a small paint set handy. She's been earning a little more shanix painting designs on faces or hands, or sometimes adding finishing touches to an outfit to make it a little more realistic in appearance. Mesocyclone is already in Valvolux, talking the audios off to anyone who'll listen about how it was the Autobots that saved the city, and that the Dominicons just helped. Cyc is dressed as Sailor Moon, although it's still clearly obvious clear who she is. She carries a wand in one hand, but otherwise looks unarmed - for once her dual swords are not slung across her back. In her other hand is a festively-colored container of engex Spike blinks, looking relieved to see Typhoon and Springer. At least two more familiar faces! He sighs and breathes out "Thank Primus!" Spike looks over at Typhoon, "So, you decided to go as Bumblebee?" Typhoon smirks at Springer. "Who told you that? Dust Devil? I ain't ever gotten lost in my life...even underground." She smiles as she spots Spike, but then rolls her optics. "No, silly. I'm HURRICANE. My twin sister? She looks like me, but yellow?" She looks around. "Does no one get my costume? I'm hilarious!" She shakes her head in wonder. "Apparently Hurricane needs to leave the Crow's Nest once in a while so people'll know what she looks like." Spike nods at Typhoon. "Okay...I get it. Uh yeah, it's great!" There's a brief gout of flame in the sky, followed by another some distance off, then another, and another; getting closer and closer to the city. Suddenly the fire bursts forth again high above Knightmare and the gestaly sized draconic form of Bulwark bursts through and past. As he passes over the square he wheels overhead and focuses on the leader of the Dominicons; head leding the rest of his body into a dive. Which is cut just short enough to avoid any buildings before he hovers above the crowd, wings blowing dust and debris about. Spike moves closer to Springer, seeing an inferno in the sky. "Shit! What was that?!" Delusion finishes making a Valvoluxian mini-con look more like a turbofox and waves them on. At Bulwark's dramatic entrance, she tweaks the lighting with her holograms, dimming the area just enough so the large square seems brighter in comparison. Knightmare leans back and looks up ast Bulwark makes his appearance, not taking a step back as she watches his filght overhead and then dive, the Dominicon not stepping back at all as she raises a hand and waves it to the crowd, "Valvoluxians! Autobots! Decepticons! If you would step back and clear the center of the square we have a show for you this night! Bulwark, warrior of old and Defender of this city.. has agreed to do a expedition this night! He will battle a newcomer to this city, so that we may show you what both are capable of!" With that.. Knightmare flicks her small hologram device back up... and the White Knight from before flashes back into existance. Springer shakes his head and leans closer and whispers something to Typhoon before he chuckles at Spike, "If I remember the reports right.. that would be the dragon that helped when Windblade was captured? Believe this city is where he recides typically." Mesocyclone looks torn between watching the show and getting in line to get her face painted. She frowns slightly, muttering, "Sky Lynx is soooo much more impressive. Just ask 'im!" Her normal perky nature is somewhat depressed. "I should have asked Cheshire to dress up like Luna," she muses, pretending not to be caught up in the impressive display in the center square. Nonetheless, she allows herself to be pushed forward with the rest of the crowd. Typhoon smiles and covers her face, grinning as she looks shyly in Springer's direction. Spike looks at Springer and Typhoon in confusion. "So...this dragon's friendly? Or should I seriously be looking for shelter?" Once the crowd has cleared out the dragon touches down lightly. Spreadning his wings, he tilts his front half down, and inclines his head to Knightmare. "I would not allow anyone to assist in the protection of this city without testing them in the heat of the forge! Step forth warrior and prove your mettle!" He booms forth and raising into a combative stance. Delusion calls up the next in line and begins painting a flower on the back of a very squarish mech's hand. She works quickly and smoothly, obviously well practiced with this design. Once the outline is finished, she fills in the colors at the center, then adds just a bit from a special set of glitter paints to make the design sparkle. Springer can't help the grin that shows at Typhoon's reaction before his optics drift down to Spike as he asks the questiom "Well, if the reports are right.. he's friendly overall unless you threaten the city or those he considers under his protection." He steps back and to the side of the main area where Knightmare is, a hand waving infront of him to invite Typhoon along, "Shall we go see what is going to occur then, M'lady?" His grin still in place as he offers up his other arm to Typhoon. Spike rolls his eyes at Springer. God, he can be cheesy sometimes, especially when he's trying too hard to impress. The White Knight swirls the staff staff in one hand as the glow around it again goes bright and when it fades back she is wielding a longsword in that hand now.. and a shimmer on her other arm and a tower shield deploys to cover half her form as she sets herself and steps forward, "Then let us see who has the strength to defend this city." Then as she gets clear of the stage, her shield flicks in a beckoning motion, "One shall stand, one shall fall.. is that now how it always should be?" Sit-Com enters the area, wearing what looks like a most unusual costume. It looks like a large plastic bag containing green and yellow Jell-O, which jiggles as he moves. "Look out, it's THE BLOB!" he says as he passes by. One wonders how he got the holes in the bottom of the clear plastic bag he is wearing so perfect that it does not leak. Spike blinks and looks at Typhoon and Springer. "So...this is a duel then?" Typhoon giggles and takes Springer's arm, moving with him to a better spot to witness the exhibition. Cyc sees her sister on Springer's arms and her optics roll so hard they almost pop out of her head. Ty looks back at Spike and shrugs. "I guess so. Maybe they're fighting to see who can better protect the city?" Spike frowns slightly at Typhoon - wait, she actually FELL for Springer's advances?! How quickly they forget - c'mon, Arcee and you were getting along ... from time to time. Springer shakes his head at Spike, "I hope it is more a spar then a fight. This city has seen enough violence." He does however shift a bit, making sure his larger form is placed where if anything did come this way it would hit him before either Spike or Typhoon. Spike looks at The White Knight and assesses where he should exactly be to get out of the field of any damage. The dragon stalks towards Knightmare feinting with fang, claw, and tail to test the knight's defenses. He continues this for a bit before lashing out for real with one of his forelimbs, claws outstretched in an attempt to rend part of his opponents defenses. >> Bulwark strikes The White Knight with Claw. << Spike blinks and jumps at that strike. "WOAH!" Typhoon grins and seems to be falling for Springer's charms, alright. Hopefully Arcee isn't the jealous type, because Typhoon would be so overmatched in a fight. Speaking of overmatched, Ty winches as Bulwark brings down the claw, worrying slightly that this 'exhibition' fight might get out of hand. While she appreciates Springer acting as a walking shield, she also checks on making sure Spike is protected from any flying shrapnel - or Dominicons. Spike says aloud "If this is a spar, I'd hate to see what the real thing would be." Delusion raises a hand to halt the flow at her booth, taking a break to better appreciate the fight on the stage. She adds some atmospheric touches- a shadowy impression of mountains behind the knight and dragon, the fluttering of wings at the edges of the battle, and pairs of eyes that gleam in the dark. The White Knight 's arm shifts, placing her shield in the way of most of those strikes.. but fails to get it back infront quick enough to block the main attack and the claw hits hard, raking across her chest and leaving the armor rent.. as the maker of the hologram did a good job and it adapts to show any damage it's bearer takes, almost forcefully sends her back a few steps as well. "Mmm.. Excellent.. this may be a challenge afterall." She resets her feet then pushes forward, her shield back infront of her as she literally charges into the much larger dragon with a warcry, "For Valvolux!" >> The White Knight strikes Bulwark with Slam. << Bulwark takes a single step backwards as Knightmare's shield slams into his chest, and leaves a few scratches and dents. The beast rears back, closing a hand and swinging it towards the helm of that gleaming armor. >> Bulwark strikes The White Knight with Roundhouse. << GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Springer takes his optics off the fight briefly to check the area for anyone stupid enough to get too close to /that/ dueleven if it is 'restrained'. He flinches a bit himself as the claw strike and punch patter the Knight's armor.. and sadly he can't even pretend to himself that he wouldn't try to be in the same spot as the Knight.. what Wrecker would not want to be part of a good brawl? "Oooohh..that had to hurt." Spike looks at Springer and Typhoon, "OK, is it just me, or did that shield attack look like it really didn't do all that much damage?" The White Knight is rocked back this time.. the helmet getting torn off by the blow and leaving a slim 'human' looking head with what looks like glowing hair flowing down her back now, and emerald green optics staring at the dragon with a grin on her face, as her enjoyment of a good fight rises. "Come now, beast! Show the people the true strenght of their champion! I KNOW you can strike harder then that!" After she finally recovers she spins in place and charges again.. but rather then straight at him she runs to the sides a bit... and runs up the large dragon's leg before taking leaping off at it, both hands wrapped around her sword as she tries to land a strike on Bulwark's head in return. >> The White Knight misses Bulwark with Heavy Mace. << Typhoon watches the fight in awe. "A white knight fightin' a dragon - The real Hurri'd love to be here for this. I'm sure she's have a good 'Game of the Rings' quote for this!" Ty looks down at Spike. "Yeah. Illar-uh, Knightmare is crazy strong. I can't imagine how par-ful Bulwark must be!" She glances up again as Knightmare uses a cool move that unfortunately fails to make its mark. Ty blanches, fearful for the inevitable reaction. Just as the sword would come crashing down upon the dragon's head it is pulled out up and back. "You want to face the master of the forge? The feel its flames!" The jaw opens and a burst of flame issues forth, swirling in the air and letting those at the edge of the duel feel some of the heat. >> Bulwark strikes The White Knight with Fire . << Mesocyclone mutters, "OK. I guess that's a pretty cool line." Louder, she yells, "Get 'er, you big Ancient Wyrm of Doom!" Delusion leans her chin on her hand and smiles at the stage. It's good to see Knightmare enjoying herself. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike shakes his head, remembering this is what it's like at Buster and Jesse's house when they watch 'Game of Thrones.' "Okay, I am sooooo lost now." The White Knight is still recoering from her landing as she is covered in fire.. the hologram flickering for just a moment before becoming 'solid' again. The White Knight is clearly badly damage, almost none of her armor is intact by this point, everything is either rent, dented or scorched. She turns in place, the move causing her to stagger just a bit but she forces herself to remain standing, shield and sword still up and readied. "Master of the Forge? I have heard many make that claim. I wish to see how well you claim that title then later.. but for now.. let us do this!" She seems to pull herself together, the sway in her fading away and the solid form of Knightmare returns as her sword raises up next to her shield and she charges back in, her motions still quick and sharp as she puts a bit more motion into it as she leaps upwards when she gets close, her shield extending out as she tries to bash it into his hairy chin chin. >> The White Knight strikes Bulwark with Shield Bash. << >> Bulwark temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Spike blinks, he looks on in stunned amazement. That was quite a blow. Maybe The White Knight isn't down and out after all! Typhoon looks down at Spike. "They're both defends of the city," she explains. "Bulwark's been underground since... well, a long time. Knightmare is a more recent addition. I guess she's good now?" Typhoon shrugs, looking a little confused herself. She quickly turns back to the fight as she nearly misses Knightmare's crushing counter-attack. "Basically," she mutters in a low voice, "I wouldn't want ta take on either of 'em unless I was part of F-5." Springer is fixed a bit on the fight, still fighitng the urge to step in.. but he is escorting someone and one does not forsake their duty. He does make a occasional step, keeping himself position as best as he can still to cover Typhoon and Spike, "I'm not sure you can call someone who allows what happened to those Cons.. what was their name... Rainshaker or something I think it was." Delusion 's sharp senses catches the mutter and she smirks at Typhoon. "I and my sisters are often available for spars. Certainly it would be nice to face a new opponent. Training against each other gets.. Routine." Bulwark lingers a bit too long at the end of his fiery exhalation and cannot react to the knight's sudden surge of speed. The shield connects and again, leaves some dents and scratches, but more importantly it leaves him momentarily unable to focus clearly and so he backs away shaking his head. The White Knight starts to drive after Bulwark to follow up the attack.. but this is not true battle, it is a spar to show off the pairs skills as well as their.. code for lack of a better term so instead of following through she takes a step back, shield returning infront of her, blade to the side held ready as she waits for the dragon to recover... then beckons at him with her sword. >> Bulwark succeeds with his generic combat roll on Bulwark. << Sit-Com peers at the dragon and Bulwark. "OK, so who dressed up as Puff the Magic Dragon, and is Spike playing the part of Jackie Paper?" Typhoon looks over at Delusion with conflicted surprise. "Oh! I.... I mean, I guess that might be fun." Cyc turns towards her sister and frowns. "Don't forget, Ty - like Springer said, they are *evil*. Don't be fooled by this PR stunt they're pulling in Valvolux. I'm sure they'll show their true colors soon enough. And if what Springer is alluding to is true, they have already!" Ty blanches before her sister's verbal assault. "Primus! OK already." She gives Delusion an apologetic look, and then frowns in further confusion at Sit-Com's references. "There are many pretenders to that title, but if you wish to expereince the true range of my abilities..." As he speaks his wings unfurl, their blue tinge visible in the light while not blocking anyone's view. "Perhaps the chill of the void will dampen your own fire!" As he exhales again tiny glittering motes begin to show in the airl and are quickly followed by a torrent of ice and snow which he carves across the ground and at his armored foe. >> Bulwark strikes The White Knight with Ice BReath . << >> The White Knight temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Spike laughs in disbelief as he sees the barrage of ice breath. He thought this only happened in that Skyrim game Daniel played so much of when he was a kid. "Holy crap! Seriously?!" The White Knight makes no sound as she prepares herself for the next attack... and is mildly surprised as instead of fire she is covered in ice. Being unprepared for that particular strike many of her joints get iced over hard, badly restricting her motions... but she /still/ refuses to bend knee, and forces her shield back in place and starts trying to make small motions to loosen her frozen limbs up again wile still trying to keep her shield in place. Typhoon and her sister "Woah!" in unison at Bulwark's ice-breath attack. Delusion tilts her head to one side, watching the fight progress carefully and making mental notes. THAT particular attack is noteworthy. She wonders if it can be used over a wider field as well. >> The White Knight succeeds with her generic combat roll on The White Knight. << The dragon snorts, little jets of condensation curling upwards like steam from his nostrils. He 'lightly' taps at the sheen of ice over Knightmare, chipping a bit of it off the steps back waiting for her to get free. The White Knight shakes off the last of the ice after Bulwark 'taps' a good chunk of it off. She shifts again, lost in thought for a moment... before her optics briefly close for a second before opening back up and focusing on Bulwark. Another long moment passes before she takes a full step back, her shield arm dropping down to one side and lowers her sword to the other, "At this point, it would be foolish to continue to press a fight in this condition. To do so would risk failing in my duty as a leader.." With that she gives the Dragon a deep bow, "I yield to you this night, Master Dragon. The victory.. is yours." Spike blinks and is surprised at the declaration. He looks over at Typhoon and Springer, still sort of in that newbie 'Game of Thrones' mindset. "So, what happens next? They respect one another, right? It's not like the Knight is going to drop their sword, and then the dragon will like...eat them, right?" Typhoon chuckles. "I hope not! I ain't used ta seein' this side of Illa-- uh, damnit, 'Knightmare.' Maybe she's changin' after all." She gives a look to the more skeptical Cyc. Delusion chuckles. "Bulwark does not seem the type to betray an ally," she says with an amused tone to Spike. Spike looks over to Delusion and nods respectfully "Thanks... I'm sorry, it's just I'm still trying to figure all of this...*stuff* out..." he gestures to the battle site. Springer seems like he is fighting down a urge to say something to Cyc when the duel ends rather suddenly.. the Wrecker nodding his head briefly at the happenings of the duel before he gives Typhoon's arm a pat before sliding off it to walk over to Cyc, leaning down to say something quietly to her before he steps away and heads back towards Typhoon and giving her a bit of a smile, "I need to go for a walk... I will return shortly to escort you back to Iacon." With that he walks off further into the city. Spike looks down and just shakes his head at Springer. He thinks to himself o o o ("I think they're just fine walking back to the city on their own, player...") The dragon steps forward head lowered to the knight's level. "You have proved yourself, and by extension, your team worthy protectors of this city and it's inhabitants," he pauses to survey the assembled crowd, "but I will be watching and working with you all to revive this city and defend it from -all- who would threaten it." Stepping forward Bulwark leans down towards Knightmare, wing swept back as he bends that forelimb to allow her an easier ascent onto his back. There is a faint, but unmistakeable sound of clapping from a short distance away -- which would be from Incognito, who is smiling faintly at the battle which has now concluded. "An interesting display. To be safe, I think I'll avoid giving Bulwark any disrespect. After all, as I understand it, to dragons we are all crunchy... and taste good with ketchup, if I recall the Terran idiom correctly." Spike isn't too sure whether or not to clap. Is that rude? Is that like a 'thank you for entertaining me?' clap? But still, this was such an impressive display. He opts not to clap for fear of doing a social faux pas, and instead, stands and gives a respectful bow of the head toward the dragon, and the dragon's courageous opponent. Delusion adds her applause. "Well fought," she says. The White Knight doesn't move for long.. her systems still adjusting to the damage and not wishing to show any major weakness at the moment but finally manages to get in motion and steps forward to accept the offered limb and takes her place on the dragon's back, somewhat quiet. Dominicon Discretion says, "*broadcasts Follow Your Heart by Freedom Call as Knightmare yields*" The White Knight flashes briefly as her hologram finally fades with a mild.. puff of smoke from the device, leaving the Dominicon looking like her old self... with a massive amount of badly damage armor. Spike is already processing what all he's going to write in his journal tomorrow about what he just witnessed. Mesocyclone looks at Springer in surprise, and then over at Delusion. The pink Weatherbot falls silent for a moment, thinking for once instead of speaking. The drgaon stands up to his full height and gazes across the crowd, optics pausing briefly on each member present. The wings come up again, this time a solid cobalt blue that obscures the rider from view; his head turns on the serpentine neck and ducks behind the cover of the wings as well. The pair is then engulfed in a spakling blue field of force that further conceals them from the crowd. Dominicon Knightmare says, "Delusion! Remind the crowd tommorow is the Crafts Event for those who wish to show off their skills! As well as the annoucement for the Costume winners!" Dominicon Delusion says, "Do you wish me to announce the prizes as well as the winners?" You hear Bulwark mutter to Knightmare, "You fought bravely, and I expect nothing less in the future; just as I saw you and your daughters do so previously in the defense of my city. I would not leave you so injured in case someone were foolish enough to attack now." Dominicon Knightmare says, "If you wish." Springer eventually returns.. having apparently just walked around the block once before he ends up back near Typhoon.. and Spike of course. He says nothing for th moment though Mesocyclone gives Springer a thoughtful look, but to her sister's surprise continues *not talking*. Ty looks from her sister to Springer, confused about what happened. Spike looks over at Springer. He gives a slight smirk. "Heyah - back so soon?" The force field dissapates after a bit revealing Bulwark; as his wings lower to reveal Knightmare armor considerably less dented, scorched, rent, and cracked. Knightmare slides off slowly, ensureing she lands on her feet as she reaches up and pats Bulwark on one of his forearms, "I intend on this being a regular match, Bulwark. Need to test myself against strong opponents if I am to defend what is mine... and you are definitely one of the strongest I have faced. My thanks." She does not say it loudly, but her words are clear and very honest. She waves her hand to the side, "Let us move before my Daughter decides to take us both on to get us to move." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Knightmare. While she can be reckless at times, she doesn't have a deathwish. "Rar," she comments. Spike tries not to grin at every mention of 'cockwomble' on the Autobot channel - damn his occasional third grade sense of humor sometimes. Springer finally looks down at Typhoon as he notices her head working like a swivel and going back and forth from Cyc to him before he offers his arm up again to her, "Something wrong?" Most of the jovial tone his voice normally has, most.. not all. He glances down at Spike, "Well.. how could I leave a pair of Auto Ladies alone in your presence? You would corrupt them in moments." Bulwark leaps off the stage and into the air once more. He circles over the asemblage then lifts into the air and seeks out a safe, and strong, enough place to perch given his curent size. Spike gives a look of disbelief at Springer. "Seriously? Do you KNOW who I married? She's literally a rocket scientist - " Knightmare moves off out of the way after Bulwark moves off. Delusion steps out onto the stage and spreads her hands to catch attention. "Your indulgence for a moment further, if you will." She smiles. "For those of you who pride yourself on your craftsmanship, there will be a challenge issued tomorrow. The winner will receive a prize. For those of you who missed the costume judging yesterday, there were two winners- The femme dressed as Hela, and the femme dressed as Wednesday Addams. The prizes for the costume contest are a share of energon from our stores.. and a date with whichever of the Dominicons the winner desires. The energon will be awarded at the end of the festival. As for the date..." She smirks. "that can be redeemed at any time." A few whistles and catcalls float up from the audience. Springer stops what he was doing as he hear's Delusion's annoucement. A Crafting contest? He considers it for a long moment... and decides he is likely to return for it. He raises a hand in acknowledgement to Delusion before he turns to head off, offering Typhoon a arm, "I am heading back. Care for a escort?" Typhoon grins. "Absolutely!" She waves a toodle-oo at the Dominicons, and then asks her sister, "You comin' to?" Cyc frowns, looking thoughtfully at Springer. "Not this time -- I think I'll fly. But thanks." With that, Cyc transforms into her chopper mode, storing her Sailor Moon wand in her cargo compartment. A bit unsteadily, she heads back to Iacon. Typhoon shrugs and offers her arm to Springer. "Shall we?" she drawls happily. Springer chuckles a bit and escorts Ty off then before giving Delusion another wave in departing, shaking his head, "I hope Cyc manages things okay." Sit-Com has mingled about and hears the announcement. "I hope this constume can last another day," he says. Delusion waves to Springer and Typhoon, then returns to her booth, setting up a little placard to let people know she's once again available to decorate them. Log session ending at 23:56:53 on Wednesday, 31 October 2018.